1st Marine Division
The 1st Marine Division, the American unit seen in Call of Duty: World at War, is the oldest most decorated in the United States Marine Corps. Members of this division are seen in all of the Campaign levels that feature Americans on your side in gameplay, with the exception of Black Cats and Semper Fi. Missions of the 1st Marine Division *Battle of Guadalcanal (not featured in World at War on Xbox 360, PC, PS3 and Wii, but only in World at War: Final Fronts on PS2) *Battle of Cape Gloucester (not featured in the game) *Battle of Peleliu *Battle of Okinawa History and Today The division's regiments were in existence as early as March 8, 1911, when the 1st Marine Regiment was formed at Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. The 5th Marines were created in Vera Cruz, Mexico on July 13, 1914 and participated in 15 major engagements during World War I, including Belleau Wood, Chateau Thierry, and St. Mihiel. On August 7, 1917, 7th Marines were activated in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and spent the duration of World War I in Cuba and were disbanded after the war. The 11th Marines was formed in January 1918 at Quantico, Va., as a light artillery regiment. The regiment went to France as an infantry unit, providing a machine gun company and a guard company. Decommissioned and reactivated twice between the world wars, the regiment was re-formed in 1940 as a full-fledged artillery unit. The 1st Marine Division is the oldest, largest (active duty), and most decorated division in the United States Marine Corps representing a combat-ready force of more than 19,000 men and women. It is one of 3 active duty divisions in the Marine Corps today and is a multi-role, expeditionary ground combat force. Nicknamed "The Old Breed", it provides the ground combat element of the I Marine Expeditionary Force (I MEF) and is headquartered at Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton, California. Known Members *Pvt. C. Miller (Main Marine Raiders character) *Sgt. Roebuck (Dies if Polonsky is saved) *Sgt. Lee *Pvt. Polonsky (Dies if Roebuck is saved) *Sgt. Sullivan (Dies in the mission Little Resistance.) *Pvt. Donlon *Pvt. Ryan (If saved in Semper Fi, you will get the achievement Saved Private Ryan.) *Pvt. Rooker *Pvt. Parker *Pvt. Davis (radio) *Pvt. Griffin (not Pvt. Griffin in Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare.) *Pvt. Nelson *Pvt. Henderson *Pvt. Luyties *Pvt. Locke (Not the Locke in Black Cats.) *Pvt. M. McCord *Pvt. Koopman (Dies in the mission Little Resistance.) Trivia *The name Pvt. Griffin is used as a SAS soldier in Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare in the mission Crew Expandable. *The 1st Marine Divison is ordered to take The Point. The Point was only fought by the 3rd Battalion, 1st Marines, so this must mean that they are in the 3rd Battalion, 1st Marines, 1st Marine Division. It is unknown what company they are, but considering that K Company took most of the guns at The Point, it can be thought that they are in K Company. *Another odd thing is that, the fifth Marines where ordered to take Shuri Castle. That was Company A, 1st Battalion was the exact Group of Soldiers. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Armies